Flying Squirrel
The Flying Squirrels are Deep Water Guard aircrafthttps://forum.fromthedepthsgame.com/showthread.php?tid=4197&highlight=Squirrel. Made from wood and scrap metal, it has unusually become one of the greatest opponents of the Pilkington Navy. Its evasiveness is why, and also the reason Robert loses his sanity upon seeing them. History Squirrels were first encountered in the fifth episode of FtD. As Robert announced that it, The First Squirrel, was a crime against animal nature, it evaded his barrage of missiles. As Robert slowly lost his mind, the squirrel continued to dodge dozens of laser-guided missiles as it dropped bombs on both the Pilkington and the Knugen. It was finally shot down after over 2 minutes of missile salvos, much to Rob's annoyance. (Note that it actually took longer than it did in Robert's videos.) The Second Squirrel was seen in episode 7, as Robert was conquering the last of the Deep Water Guard. Resurrected from the dead, it too was extremely hard to hit, dancing through heavy AAA fire from the Pilkington. In the heat of battle, Robert was forced to develop the Squirrel Missile, which was successful in destroying the Squirrel's engine, blowing it out of the air. The Pilkington sustained much damage in this fight, although most of it probably wasn't due to the Squirrel's bombs. The Second Squirrel was killed after 2 1/2 minutes. In the next episode, Robert shows the modifications on his Griffins, now equipped with air-to-air missiles. Even so, The Third Squirrel '''-who Robert claims is playing god- dodges the first salvos of these coupled with the ships' own missiles. A missile blows off half of its head -a flesh wound for squirrels. The missiles caught up to it a minute after the fight started, where the Pilkington's main cannons made short work of its burning wreckage. This marked the turning point for squirrel hunting Later on, the Pilkington Navy encounters another squirrel along with the '''Rubber Chicken, a related development. The Chicken proves to be less evasive than the squirrel, almost immediately shot down by the Griffins. The squirrel flies by, mocking its fallen comrade. As it dodges the fleet's weapons, Robbaz invites the squirrel to join his fleet, impressed by its capabilities. It is shot down by the Griffins, as its comrade was before him. In the 10th episode, Robbaz has discovered a schematic for the Flying Squirrel. Using Port Charlie, he starts cloning squirrels, initially creating 7 of them. They often crash into the other squirrels or Port Charlie itself, prompting Robert to change their AI. Their first fight was against two ships of the Onyx Watch. Despite fighting a specialized AA ship, they won without any casualties. Afterwards, he creates the first Penis Squirrel, a heavier craft carrying missiles and shields. The Squirrel Squad fought alongside Griffins against an Onyx Watch fleet. Together, they sunk a Godly-class ship, a Bulwarkhttps://forum.fromthedepthsgame.com/showthread.php?tid=4836&highlight=Bulwark, along with its escorts. After this the combined Pilkington Airforce sunk an Onyx seabase, ending the episode. The Squirrel Squad participated in the Battle for the Onyx Throne. Apparently, they suffered heavy losses, as there was only one squirrel alive in the 14th episode. As the game updated, the Griffin fighters broke down, so the squirrels were the only working plane in the Navy. Like the Griffins, Robert used the Last Squirrel as air support and airdrops. Squirrels were not shown since. Flying_Squirrel_vs_Missiles.png|The First Squirrel laughs at Robert's puny missile barrage Category:From the Depths